Ready to Change
by RylieBaby413
Summary: 2 of Everwood's cutest couples are now together, but will they be able to overcome everything that life throws at them? EphramAmy and BrightHannah.takes place five years after finale. Two more chapters! THE END! Please R&R for the last time!
1. Life Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Everwood, so please don't sue lol.

This is my first FanFiction, so please don't be harsh lol. Some of the chapters may be really long and others may be short, so basically it varies. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

"Amy! Ames! You home?"

"Ephram!" Amy came running from the bedroom and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. They had been happily together for five years now, and were living together in this beautiful apartment. "Oh Ephram." she pulled away from the hug and draped her long, graceful, arms over his shoulders, while he wrapped his around her waist. "I missed you so much! How was the program?"

"Oh man, Amy, it was awesome. I know I came as just a tutor for the other students, but Julliard is considering me for a job in teaching there! Isn't that awesome? I mean, who knew that three weeks of tutoring could prove to them that I was good enough to have a full-time job there."

"That's great, Ephram. Really, it is." she smiled a fake smile. She didn't want to leave Everwood to live in New York with him, but she also didn't want him to leave, or to miss out on this wonderful opportunity. Ephram looked at her sharply. He always knew when something was wrong with her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she looked up from her feet and smiled again, "no, everything is fine, really." He still knew something was wrong and looked at her with curiosity. "I just missed you, that's all. It's been three weeks and it was really lonely in this apartment, you know?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you." He lifted her chin and gave her a deep kiss. He had missed her soft lips so much.

She pulled away, "I love you, too."

"Amy, just think about how great it will be for us if I take this job..." he was starting to day dream. "I mean, we could actually buy a real house an-and maybe even start our life together," he looked at her sharply, "and you know... be husband and wife." Amy just laughed, assuming he was joking.

"Good one, Ephram." she still laughed, even though deep inside she wanted to marry him.

"Yeah." Ephram replied, hurt, but went along with her thinking he was kidding.

"So hey, now that you're back, I have the evening all planned out."

"Really? Call me curious. What the plan?"

"Well," she pulled herself closer to him, "I was thinking that we could head up to my family's cabin."

"You mean 'the cabin'... the one where we first--"

"Yep." she smiled slyly.

"I thought your dad sold it."

"He was gonna, but decided not to. Good thing, eh?"

"Definitely." he kissed her on the cheek, and she let out a giggle.

"So anyways, I was thinking we could have dinner up there, sit by a fire, drink tea--"

"I don't drink tea." Ephram laughed.

"What is it with guys and thinking that tea is a girlie drink?" they both laughed softly, "whatever, that part doesn't matter, because then, we would head for bed... maybe a little bit early." she smiled with a "you-know-what-I-mean" kind of look in her eyes, and he understood exactly.

"Sounds perfect." he tightened his grip around her waist and gave her a quick peck on her soft lips. "Just let me take a quick shower, I smell like airplane." she smiled and he rushed upstairs, excited for what this night would bring. It had been a whole three weeks since he and Amy had any true, together time, and boy, did he miss it.

When Ephram started his shower, all Amy could think about was her family, her friends, and everyone one in this small, crazy town of Everwood that she would miss if he took this job. She fell back on the couch and got lost in her thoughts...

"I hate this movie." Bright said, just staring at the screen.

"What!? I love this movie!"

"But she dies, Hannah. What fun is watching a movie where someone dies?"

"You watched Final Destination 1,2 and, 3, and people die in that..." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, but that's different. They writers didn't spend all this time making us fall in love with the characters, they just died. It's different when you get attached to them."

"Aw, is this your way of saying you have a thing for Jamie?"

"I do not have a 'thing' for Jamie." She looked up at him and he avoided her eyes.

"Ha! Admit it, Bright, you SO do have a thing for Jamie." he squeezed his arms tighter around her tiny waist.

"I have a thing for you." He smiled at her.

"I love you, Bright." She replied sweetly, "but I still know you have a thing for Jamie." She laughed at him in mockery.

"That's it. Never again am I watching A Walk to Remember with you."

"It's okay. That's what Amy's for. She doesn't mind chick flicks."

"That's because she's a chick." Bright and Hannah moved in together into an apartment, not far from Ephram and Amy's, about a year ago. They were so happy together, and so in love. They acted just like a married couple, minus the sex part. Hannah was still saving herself for when she gets married, although, she does hope that it is Bright. Bright was the football coach for his old high school, and Hannah worked at home as an author, just like she always dreamed of. They both managed to keep up their jobs while finding time to spend with each other doing just whatever. Playing boardgames, Watching a movie, cooking dinner together, or simply just lying together and talking about whatever comes to mind until one of them falls asleep.

"Alright," Bright said, while turning off the television, "I guess I'll see you in the morning." He leaned over the bed to kiss Hannah good night, but she stopped him.

"Bright, I've been thinking."

"...Uh-oh."

"No, it's good."

"Okay, shoot." He sat down on her bed and she sat up.

"Why don't we make your bedroom into an office. I really need one for work and everything and it'd be so much more convenient to work at a desk instead of our kitchen table."

"Um...okay," he replied, "but where would _I_ sleep, Hans?"

"Well... in here... with me." she looked at him innocently and grabbed his hand.

"Hannah, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I mean, I trust that you won't... try anything. Right?"

"Of course I wouldn't, but--"

"But what?"

"But... I don't know. I just don't want it to be awkward for you."

"Why would it be awkward? I love you, and you love me, and you know me better than anyone."

"I know. You're right. Actually, it sounds kinda nice."

"Yeah." she smiled as he turned off the lights and got in under the covers next to her. She rested her head on his manly, bare, chest.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is." Hannah reached down under the covers for his hand, when she felt him jump a little. "Uh... Bright. Please tell me that was your hand I was trying to hold."

"Um... no." Hannah immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh god,." she sighed and covered her face with a pillow, but Bright laughed.

"Don't worry about it, babe." he reached around her neck and put his hand on her shoulder. Hannah jumped also.

"Hans, please tell me that was your shoulder."

"Uh... guess again."

"Oh man." Bright whipped his arm back to himself and Hannah sat up.

"Let's just try this whole sleeping thing, without the cuddling part."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Good night, Brighton."

"Sleep tight, Hannah." They both drifted off to sleep after a few minutes. Just knowing that the other was there was enough to put them both at ease.


	2. The Cabin

Ephram just laid there, thinking about all the memories that this cabin brought back for him and Amy. She was right next to him, the morning sun shining down and creating highlights in her beautiful hair. He started to stroke back the blonde strands behind her ear, just like he had done about six years ago before their big moment. He remembered how shocked Amy was to see candles and roses every where, and how cute it was to see her so nervous. They were past that now, and were at the stage where each other's company was the the most important thing. Amy started to shift around, and slowly, her stunning, brown eyes let up. "Good morning, beautiful." Ephram smiled at her.

"Eph, what are you doing up so early?"

"Watching you snore... again."

"Ugh, I _still _snore?"

"mm-hmm." they both chuckled a little.

"Last night was great." she eyed him carefully.

"I can't argue with that. You're still the same Amy that I was with six years ago."

"You mean, perfectionist-nervous maniac-paranoid-high school student, Amy? God, I hope not..." she laughed.

"Well, not _exactly _the same Amy. I've taught you well."

"You've got me whipped." she jokingly said, while at the same time rolling over into Ephram's arms.

"Amy, I love you. And I love this cabin. It's just perfect."

"Yeah, I know." she looked around the cabin. Since her dad had decided not to sell it, he came up here everyday this summer, and last, and remodeled it with some friends of his that were in the Everwood construction business. It went from a small, 2-room, 1-bath cabin, to a fairly large house with a kitchen, living room, 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, a den, and even a garage.

"I mean, a family could easily make a living in a cabin like this."

"Uh-huh..." Amy was a little confused, but played along.

"And it's still near Everwood... with all the stores and businesses."

"Yeah, Eph, it's great--"

"And look outside, it's not the same hidden-away-in-the-mountains cabin that it was years ago, people are starting to build their own houses up here too. They cleared away some of the trees, but there's still enough to give it that "country feel" to it."

"Ephram," Amy sat up and looked at him, "what are you trying to say?"

"Amy... I think we should move here. I mean, here into this cabin. No, not cabin, it's not a cabin anymore, it's a house. It could be _our _house." Amy just stared at him, speechless. Ephram didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After a while of silence, he spoke. "Amy? Honey, did you hear me?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you understood me?"

"Uh-huh."

"So..."

"So...?"

"What do you think, Ames?"

"I, uh... I think that you're crazy." she shot out of bed and started to pack up her belonging from last night.

"Amy--" Ephram tried to calm her down.  
"No, Ephram. You honestly think that we should buy this old cabin?"

"It's not a cabin, Ames, not anymore. It's a house, a house for a couple like us."

"Ephram, what about your job offer?"

"Oh--"

"Yeah, 'oh' is right. I know you're going to take this job, and pretty soon we'll be moving to New York and," her eyes started to fill with tears, "and we'll have a whole...whole new life, and--" she was full on sobbing, but she tried to hide it from Ephram.

"Amy? Are you crying?"

"No--" she choked.

"Amy, yes you are." he grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on the bed next to him, "come here, what's wrong?"

"I just... I don't want to go, Ephram. I don't want to go to New York. I love Everwood and I want to stay, but I thought that would never happen. But now, you're asking me if we want to move her, and now I don't know what to think. I know you want to take this job, so how can we possibly move here?"

"Amy..." Ephram looked at her, "I'm not taking the job."

"What!? Eph, you can't turn an opportunity like this down."

"But I also can't lose you. I know you want to stay in Everwood, Ames, and so do I. The job's not more important than that, and it's definitely not more important than us." She smiled as he wiped away her tears. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. That's why I think we should move here. What do you say?" she looked around the room once more, and simply smiled.

"I say that we're gonna need to get new curtains. There's no way I'm living here with these yellow ones." she looked at him and laughed.

"Really? We're gonna live here?"

"I'll work out something with my dad." they eyed each other lovingly once more and wrapped their arms around each other, and Amy squealed in excitement. This was going to be the start of their new lives.


	3. True Happiness

With a nice breakfast made, Bright and Hannah sat down at the table, still in their pajamas. "So hey, I was thinking that maybe we can hit the mall today with Ephram and Amy. Eph and I wanted to check out this new music store that just opened, and you two girls can go do... well, whatever it is girls do at malls, and then we could catch up later for some lunch or something." he took a bite of his bacon.

"Okay, sounds good." she smiled

"Okay, cool. You know, they've been extremely happy lately."

"Who, Ephram and Amy?"

"No, Brad and Angelina." Hannah simply rolled her eyes and ignored his smart-ass remark. "But seriously, they've gotten all Ward and June Cleaver on us."

"Yeah I know, in fact, they're at the cabin right now, probably just waking up." she looked at her watch.

"The cabin?" Bright was clearly confused.

"Oh you know, the cabin. Your parents' cabin, where they first had sex."

"Oh my god, What!?"

"Didn't Ephram tell you about their first time?"

"God, yes," he winced, "and would you stop referring to the 's' word, this is my little sister we're talking about!"

"Geez, sorry."

"Wow, I didn't now it happened there."

"Yeah, I remember Amy wouldn't stop talking about it to me."

"Lucky you to hear all the details," he said sarcastically, "god, now 'the cabin' takes on a whole new meaning to me." He was definitely grossed out, and it was entertaining for Hannah to watch.

"Anyways," she laughed, "Amy took him up there celebrate his coming home from Julliard's summer program."

"I see..." he paused and thought for a second, "so, last night, when we were watching that movie, Ephram and Amy were--"

"Having sex? Yes."

"Oh geez!" he flinched, "God!"

"Well, stop trying to picture it, Bright. You're just making it worse for yourself. But hey, I'm gonna go take a shower." she got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, babe."

"No problem. Hey..." she whipped around and he looked her in the eye, "you want company?" he smirked.

"It doesn't hurt." she gave him a look that said, 'come on.' and reached out her hand.

"Cool. Just as long as you don't put _your_ soap in _my_ shampoo bottle again. I smelled like a peach for a week."

"I'm not making any promises." they both laughed and kissed as they went upstairs. Bright still didn't get why they could take showers together, but still haven't slept together. Hannah was definitely a woman of her word. And no matter how much Bright was dying to get a chance with her, something about the wait was so much more appealing to him.


	4. Something New

Amy and Ephram nervously walked to the front door of the Abbott's house. "Now listen, Eph. I'm not sure how my father's gonna react to us moving into the cabin, so please, don't get your hopes up."

"I know," he smiled, "but at least we can try." They slowly walked into the house, and it looked the same as it always did. Perfect. It was amazing it still was considering all that Rose went through with Chemotherapy, but she was better, and her case was considered miraculous.

"Mom?" Amy yelled through the hollow home, "Daddy?"

"Amy? Is that you?" Dr. Abbott came rushing down the stairs and into the living room where Ephram and Amy were. "Amy!" he hugged his daughter tightly, and shook Ephram's hand. "Ephram, how are you?"

"I'm great, Dr. Abbott, thanks. And yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And call me Harold. No need to be proper with me, you've been dating Amy for five years now."

"Okay," he laughed, "Harold."

"Listen, Dad, Ephram and I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" he perked up with curiosity, "well, let's go into the kitchen, then." the two followed him and glanced at each other quickly. "You two want something to drink?"

"No thanks, Harold."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Daddy, thanks."

"Okay." They all sat down at the table, and Harold twiddled his thumbs in patience.

"Well, as you know, Ephram and I have been living together for quite some time, now."

"Yes..." Harold reluctantly said. He liked Ephram and all, but the fact that his daughter was even living with a guy made him a bit uncomfortable, but, he trusted Ephram.

"Well, we were thinking... The apartment we have is great and all, but we'd really like to live somewhere else. Somewhere quieter and more 'Everwood' like."

"Uh-huh..."

"Like... the cabin."

"The—cabin?" he tilted his head a little, and Ephram piped in.

"Yeah, I mean, we know you've been fixing it up for quite sometime now, but Amy and I were hoping that we could move in there. I mean, we'd pay for it, we're not expecting it to be free or anything."

"Ephram... Amy... I don't know."

"Well why not, Dad?"

"Honey, I just... I don't know if I like the idea of you two buying a house together just because you're dating."

"I know, dad, but Ephram and I--"

"Honey, can you go in the other room for a sec, I wanna talk to Ephram alone."

"Um... okay. Sure." she was confused, but went into the living room. As soon as he knew that his daughter was gone, Harold started speaking to Ephram, sternly.

"Ephram, where exactly did you get this idea from?"

"I just... love Amy, and she loves me and the apartment wasn't right for us, and we love this cabin."

"Uh-huh." he thought for a moment. "Ephram... do you want to marry my daughter?" Ephram was completely thrown off guard by that question, but yet, he really _was_ thinking about it.

"Um... well, I--"

"Be honest."

"Yeah. Yes. I _do _want to marry Amy, but I don't know if she's ready."

"She is." he replied, without a doubt in mind.

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one, she's my daughter, and I know all of her emotions by heart. And two, she won't stop talking about it, Ephram." He was in shock. He didn't think that Amy was thinking about it just like he was.

"Really? Wh-what does she say?" he was nervous, yet excited at the same time.

"Well, every time your names' brought up in a conversation between her, her mom, or I, her sentences usually start with something like, 'when Ephram and I are married...' or 'at mine and Ephram's wedding...' it's pretty obvious." Ephram couldn't help but smile when he heard that. He loved Amy even more now, if it was possible. When she came back in, he just looked at her and smiled, but she, of course, had no idea why, but she liked it. After a little more talking, Ephram and Amy were soon signing papers... claiming that the cabin was now theirs.


	5. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

Author's note: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!

"Dude, I _still _can't believe you and my sister bought the cabin!" Bright had to talk above his normal voice level to block out the music blaring from the store.

"I know. Isn't it great. And look." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box.

"Oh my god, dude. You aren't gonna--" Ephram opened the box, and Bright's eyes widened. "--oh my god, you are! You're gonna ask Amy to marry you!"

"Yep." A huge smiled spread across Ephram's face.

"Man! This is unbelievable! Where did you get this ring!?"

"I've been shopping around for some time now, I was just waiting for Amy to be ready, but now I know that she is."

"That's so awesome, Eph. When are you gonna ask her? Hell, _how _are you gonna ask her?"

"Now, now, you don't get _all_ the secrets. It's a surprise."

"Man, Amy's gonna freak."

"Is that good?" he laughed.

"Definitely."

"Cool." They walked out of the store and saw, straight ahead, the two girls in the food court waiting for them. Hannah spotted them, and a huge smile came about her face as Bright waved. Ephram saw the connection between them. "So,uh, how are you and Hans doing?"

"Oh man, we couldn't be better. I really love her."

"Yeah, I know you do. Ever thought about popping the question to _her_?"

"What?" he was shocked as he whipped around towards Ephram, "Uh, no-- no, not yet."

"Well why not?"

"I don't know. I'm just-- not ready, you know? I love how things are, and I don't want to mess thing up between us."

"How will being married mess things up?"

"Because, man, Hannah's different from other girls."

"Yeah, we all know that..." he laughed.

"Yeah. And she handles changed kinda bad, so I don't want to change things."

"Well, how will being married be different from now? You two already act like a married couple." he chuckled again, but this time, Bright didn't.

"Well, for one, there'd be sex involved."

"Oh, right. I,uh--"

"Yeah, and you know, I never thought it would be _as_ big a deal for me and it would be her, but, I don't know, it's almost as if there's more pressure."

"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean. I mean, it was Amy's first time, not mine, and--"

"Okay!" he flinched, "We're _not_ bringing my sister's sex life into this!"

"Okay, sorry."

"Thank you. But, you know, it's like, she has this image in her head that it's gonna be perfect, so now, knowing that it's gonna, you know, be _me_, there's all this pressure to actually make it as perfect as possible. And I just don't want to disappoint her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"I am right."

"So now what?"

"Well," he patted Ephram on the back, "we go eat with the girls, and I guess for me, I'm just gonna have to wait."

"Wait?"

"Yep." he sounded relieved, but disappointed at the same time. They walked over to their girlfriends and gave them both big hugs. Bright was finally at Ephram's level in his relationship, and now he was moving forward. He knew that Hannah was going to want to move forward also...


	6. The Fight

"God, I can't believe Ephram's going to ask her!" Hannah shrieked, at the two walked home from a late-night movie after the mall trip.

"I know. Just promise you won't tell anyone that I told you."

"Oh, I swear. This is so amazing. We're actually at that age where all of our friends are getting married."

"Yeah, I know..." Bright was nervous. He didn't want her to get any ideas just yet.

"Oh my god, Bright, look at that baby over there!" Straight ahead, there was a young mother with a blonde, baby girl in her arms. Hannah ran over to her and, reluctantly, Bright followed. "Hi, I'm sorry to bug you, but that baby is just adorable!"

"Oh thank you," the stranger replied, "she's six months old."

"Aw, how cute! Oh, I'm Hannah, and this is--"

"You're Amy's brother... Brian? Right?" she looked at him, curiously.

"Yeah, I am. But actually, it's Bright."

"Oh, Bright! Okay, now I remember, sorry. I get names confused easily."

"That's okay. So how do you know my sister?"

"Oh, we take night classes together."

"I see, so you're studying to become a doctor too?"

"Nurse, actually. But the we're in the same basic medical class." Hannah was making playful faces at the baby as the two talked.

"Look! Honey, she's smiling at me!" Hannah tugged on Bright's jacket to look.

"Or maybe she just has gas--"

"Brighton!" she hit him.

"Ow, I was just kidding!"

"Aw, I love babies, Bright, she's so precious."

"Yeah, she is." he was even _more_ nervous now. Was this her way of telling him she wanted to have a baby? "Look, Hans, we should really get going--"

"Aww, way to ruin the fun. Okay, let's go." she sighed. "It was nice meeting you--"

"Jessica," the lady responded, "and this is Allison."

"Aw, adorable!" Hannah muttered at Bright tried to slyly push her along. "Bright, wasn't she cute!"

"Yeah, just darling." he coldly replied.

"Oh, and that smile! And those eyes--"

"Okay, Hannah, I get it! She was cute!" he was raising his voice quite a bit.

"Bright--"

"Come on, Hannah, let's just go home!"

"What the hell's your problem?" she stopped him and whipped around to face him.

"Nothing, okay! I'm fine."

"Bright, talk to me..." she tried to be gentle and she tried to grab his hand, but he pushed it away.

"Hannah! I don't want to talk, ever think of that! You always think you can solve things just by talking, and trying to act like the innocent one. That can't always happen, Hans!"

"Brighton."

"Come on! Let's just go home, goddammit, I don't want to talk, I just wanna go to bed!" he was full-on yelling now.

"Fine." she replied, sternly, "but why don't you take the couch tonight!" she sped up, and rushed home, holding back her tears.

_Ugh, what did I do... _Bright thought to himself. He sighed deeply, and slowly started to walk home, also.

Author's note: No worries! It gets better!


	7. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own Everwood...

"Ephram! What's this all about! Where are you taking me?" Amy yelled, blindfolded, and being dragged along by Ephram.

"Just hold on, we're almost there..."

"You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"No," Ephram laughed, "definitely not."

"Okay, just checking." Seconds later, they were still walking. "Are we there _now_?"

"Yeah." he stopped, dead in his tracks, and removed Amy's blindfold. She found herself on the rooftop of the tallest building in Everwood, which was looking over the beautiful pine trees, covered in snow. At one side of it, there was a candle-lit table set for two, with scattered rose petals beneath the legs of the chairs. On the other side, there was a beautiful, grand piano with a long bench in front of it. Amy was speechless. "I tried to make it as romantic as possible, but--"

"It is. Oh my god, Ephram." she looked around once more and then into his eyes. "What's all this for, Eph?"

"Well, you deserve it."

"No, I don't." she blushed.

"Yeah... you really do, Amy." she smiled, and jumped int his arms, giving him a long, passionate kiss. "So, does this mean you like it?"

"Oh, I love it!" she squealed.

"Good." he smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat." he led her over to the gorgeous dinner table.

"Uh... Ephram, there's no food."

"Oh really?" he smirked. Just then, a group of high-class waiters came out with many silver platers and placed them on the table.

"Oh my god, you didn't."

"I did. Come on, let's sit." he pulled out the chair for her, and then sat down, himself. They stared at each other,lovingly before starting to eat. The waiters were there to serve all of their needs. It was the start of one of their most romantic evenings, and Amy was loving it. But Ephram was a little nervous about what was to come...

Author's note: Sorry, I know it's short, but don't worry, it'll get better. (and longer) Thanks for reading, and to all of those who reviewed!


	8. Anger Erupts

Bright woke up in the middle of the night, still thinking about Hannah, and how mad she was. He felt so bad, he felt like he needed to apologize. She always over-reacted to everything, but he knew that this time, he really did screw up. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he just felt like she was moving too fast for him. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to move forward just yet. He wasn't ready, and he knew that she wasn't ready, either.

He sneaked up to the bedroom and saw that she was asleep. He quietly laid down on the bed and started to caress her arms. "Don't touch me, Bright." Apparently, she _wasn't_ asleep. He pulled away immediately and she got up.

"I see you're still mad at me."

"Gee, nothing gets by you." she replied, sarcastically. She rushed downstairs to the kitchen and he followed.

"Hannah, let's just talk--"

"You missed your chance to talk, Bright. It's too late, now."

"Oh, so you're just gonna stay angry at me?"

"Let's just say, you better make yourself _pretty _comfortable on that couch." she whipped around and had a harsh look on her face.

"Come on, Hans, we fight all the time over stupid stuff--"

"Exactly, Brighton. We fight _all_ the time over _stupid_ stuff. And you're the one who always starts it by just randomly having a blow-out on me."

"I do not!" he said, trying to defend himself, but he knew it was true. She looked at him straight in the eyes again.

"Oh really? May 17th, I wanted to buy the large size popcorn at the movies, but you wanted to medium. You freaked, and we ended up just going home."

"I was just having a bad day--"

"July 22nd, we were at Home Depot, and I wanted the light blue curtains, and you wanted the peach ones. Guess what? We didn't buy any curtains that day." she was raising her voice already, "And, of course, January 14th, with the whole baby fiasco."

"You remember all that?" he looked curious, but she was still mad.

"Of course I do, Bright! Who can forget when her boyfriend freaks out on her!"

"You're right, Hans. I'm sorry. You deserve better--"

"You know, Bright? You tend to state that fact a lot. When are you gonna start living up to it?" he shoved past him and started to storm upstairs again. "I'm going back to bed, stay on the couch!" she yelled downstairs, and Bright sighed. She was right, and he _was _ready to change.

Author's Note: Again, sorry, it's a little short. It will get better! That's a promise!


	9. The Proposal

Author's note: It's finally here everyone! THE PROPOSAL! Enjoy! Please, please review!

Disclaimer: still don't own anything...

"Ephram, this was the best dinner and night that I've ever had."

"Well, you make it sound like it's over." he smirked, and she looked at him curiously. "Come on, let's go." he grabbed her hand, pulled her up from her seat, and walked over to the piano.

"Ephram, I already know how good you are at playing the piano, what's this all about?"

"I, uh, I wrote a song for you."

"Another one? Babe, you didn't have to--"

"No, I did. And I think you're really gonna love this one. Here, sit." he pulled out the bench for her and then sat down himself. When he started to play, immediately, her eyes filled with tears. He had taken pieces of all the songs he had written for her over the years, along with some of her favorite classics, and put them together. Each note brought back many memories of their togetherness. There was the song he had written for her on Valentine's day, then she heard the first song she had ever heard him play, and then, of course, the song that was playing when they first exchanged "I love you"s. She rested her head on his strong shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that he remembered every single song of their past, and was able to put them together with such flow and beauty. She closed her eyes and listened to the heart-warming piece. An amazing feeling took over her body, and she felt like nothing else mattered.

When he finished, she looked up into his eyes and just mouthed the words to him. I love you. He smiled, mouthed them back, then he started to talk. "Did you like it?" he smiled, and asked innocently.

"Eph...I _loved_ it."

"Good." he softly replied as he bent down and kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry if this whole night was a little too much. The dinner, the roses, the...waiters." he laughed.

"Where did you find those guys anyways?"

"They're some of Bright's dopey friends. All they do is sit at home and watch hours of football, I figured they could make a few bucks."

"Wow," she laughed, "and it wasn't too much. A little cheesy, but I absolutely loved it. And I can't wait to go home to show you just how much I loved it." she smirked.

"It's still not over..." he smiled, _This is it, Ephram _he thought, _nows the time. _A serious face took him over as he began to talk. "Amy, I love you more than anything in this world. I love how I feel when I'm with you, I love how you can change my mood completely around just by simply smiling, and I love how you know everything about me."

"Ephram--"

"No, don't talk. Not yet, at least." she smiled as he intertwined his fingers with her and continued to speak. "Amy, when I first moved here, I never thought I was going to be happy again since my mom died. But then I met you, and I knew that you were going to be the one to change me. And now, I'm ready to change. I'm ready to start the rest of my life with you." he slid off the bench and got down on one knee. Amy's jaw dropped and her brown eyes widened.

"Oh my..."

"Amy Abbott... you're the one that I picture myself with 20, 30, 40 years from now. You're the one that I want to see every morning when I wake up. You're the one... that I want to hear snore every night for the rest of my life." she laughed at the last one and started to cry as he pulled out a black, felt, box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Oh my god..." she choked

"Amy, will you marry me?" she was speechless, even though there were so many things she wanted to say, starting off with the word _yes._

"Of course, Ephram Brown, I will marry you." she let out a sigh of relief as he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit her perfectly. It was stunningly beautiful, but delicate enough that it wasn't overdone. She cried even more and Ephram got up and hugged her tightly. Sometimes a hug fit a moment better than a kiss did. He stroked the back of her head softly as she nuzzled into his shoulder. The evening was picture perfect.

"Uh... dude, sorry to, like, barge in and stuff, but can we go home now? The game starts in an hour and we need to buy more popcorn." one of the waiters interrupted their hug and both of them began to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, go." Ephram laughed. Well, maybe it wasn't quite fit for a movie, but still, it was the best night of their lives.

"Sweet!" the young jock exclaimed as he undid his bow-tie and walked away. Ephram and Amy chuckled once more and looked at each other before closing the space between them with a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Amy stared down at her ring and became mesmerized by it.

"I'm getting married..." she whispered to herself, while Ephram kissed her on her cheek. They both knew that this was the moment they were both waiting for since the day the first met, and they also knew that this was the moment that they'd look back on every time they see each other.


	10. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Everwood.

Hannah woke up the next morning, feeling both tired and upset about what had happened the night before. She was still angry with Bright, but then again, she knew that this needed to be resolved. She slowly slumped downstairs and saw a big vase of roses on the kitchen table. She smiled slightly, already knowing for a fact that they were from Bright. The card inside read:

_Hans--_

_I'm so sorry for everything. I know that I've been a huge jerk lately and I think we really need to talk. I have a few things on my mind that I'd like to talk about. Just remember, I love you, and that's never changed and it never will._

_--Brighton._

She sighed and blushed a little, but was a nervous about what he wanted to talk about. She looked over at the couch and saw him slowly wake up.

"You know, this couch isn't half bad. Nice back support." he joked as he started to walk over to her. She tried not to laugh, even though she wanted to. She tried to keep her "I'm-still-mad-at-you" face on.

"When did you get these?" she pointed at the beautiful vase.

"Last night, after my scolding." he smirked. "You know, you'd be surprised how many guys are in a flower shop at midnight after getting yelled at by their out of control girlfriends." she smiled a little. "One guy, was there because he had a poker party while his girl was out of town, and one of they guys broke some kind of expensive statue. Talk about crazy, huh?" he was clearly trying to lighten the mood, and to a point, it was working.

"I'm sorry, Bright." she reluctantly said.

"No, I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Well, I shouldn't have yelled either."

"No, you had a right to." they looked at each other for a moment. "So... apology accepted?"

"Only if you accept mine." They both smiled as she fell into his arms and they embraced a big hug. "Now, I'm still a little nervous." she said as she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Why?"

"In the card... You said you wanted to talk about some things. What things, Bright? Do you want to break-up? I mean, obviously you wouldn't say 'break-up' you might use the ever-so-popular 'I need some space' or 'time-off'..." she was rambling, and they both knew it.

"Woah, Hannah, what!? Honey, I don't want to break-up!"

"You don't?"

"No, not at all! Why? Do you?"

"No! Absolutely not!" she replied, defensively.

"Okay, good. Calm down, Hans. I just—want to talk about some things."

"Okay... shoot." she nervously replied, while pulling out a kitchen chair for herself, and he did the same.

"I...I don't want to get married." he was dead serious, but Hannah tried not to laugh.

"Um...okay, I guess I shouldn't pull out this ring I bought for you anytime soon." she joked.

"Bright, where the hell is this coming from?"

"Ephram and Amy, you know. They're getting married, and I just don't want you to get any ideas, okay? I mean, of course I want to marry you, but just not yet. I'm not ready for that yet."

"God, I'm so glad I held my breath for this one." she said sarcastically. "Why? Did you think I wanted to get married?"

"Well, you were so thrilled over when i told you about those two, and I don't know... I don't want to have a baby either." the quick change of topics threw Hannah off guard.

"Woah, who said anything about having a baby?"

"When you were raving over that little Abigail girl."

"I highly doubt I was raving, and her name was Allison."

"Right, sorry. And you _were_ raving. Why do you think I got upset? I thought that was your way of telling me you wanted to have a baby."

"Okay, first of all, let me just say that guys have a weird way of thinking. And second off, we just started sleeping in the same bed together, Bright. Why would I want to have a baby?"

"I don't know. I know it's stupid..."

"No, babe, it's not stupid... Okay, yeah, it's stupid," she laughed, "but in a very cute way."

"Yeah, yeah." he mocked. "Alright, I have to get to work." he started to get up.

"At 6? I thought you go in at 7."

"Yeah, I usually do, but one of my students needs some extra help, so I told him to meet me there early."

"Aw, look at my little football coach being all kind and helpful." she mocked as she gave a little tug on his cheeks.

"Just call me Ghandi." he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "God, I missed that."

"Me too. Bye, hun. Have a good day."

"Bye." when he left, the smile disappeared from Hannah's face. She was so glad that everything was okay between them, but the truth is, she was hoping that Bright would want to move forward so that they could start thinking about getting married. But now she knew he didn't want to, and it hurt. For the first time in a long time, she started to question this relationship...

A/N: I know... not the best chapter. Don't worry, it'll get better. I'm starting to plan some big story lines, so it should be heating up soon. Please review!


	11. The Aftermath

phram woke up slowly, only to see Amy staring back at him and smiling. In all the years he had known her, he'd never seen her smile like this before. It was big, but in a way that she was glowing, and it was like her eyes were smiling too. He smiled back, both in reaction to seeing her like this, and remembering what had happened the night before. "How long have you been up?" he asked, still smiling.

"Not too long. I was watching you snore." she laughed.

"I wasn't snoring." he replied, "That's your job."

"Shut up, and I know you weren't. But I _was_ having fun watching you talk in your sleep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." she shifted a little as she started to imitate him. "...no monkeys...get them out..."

"Really?" he was surprised.

"Wait, you didn't even hear the best part yet." this time she sounded sincere. He looked at her in curiosity as her started to mimic again. "Beautiful...Amy Brown." She looked over at him and he smiled, just as big as she did.

"That explains the weird dream I had about monkeys invading our wedding." They both laughed a little.

"Oh yeah? How did it turn out?" she asked as she giggled.

"Well, you were walking down the aisle with a bunch of chimps hanging on your dress, but I was still amazed. That would explain those last few words."

"Mmm... good dream." she closed her eyes, and smiled.

"The best." she softly replied as she rolled into his arms and they kissed deeply. "Last night was pretty crazy" he said after they pulled away and started to sit up.

"Definitely, but perfect." she replied, and he nodded. They will still on the roof. The table was still there, with the candles deformed from the wax melting all night, the roses were wilted, and both of their clothes were in a big heap at the end of the pile of blankets and pillows that they slept in. But it was still as magical as it was last night. After looking around and noticing all the details, Amy looked down at her neck. She was still wearing the necklace that Ephram had gotten her years ago. She remembers that day and everything that happened. From reading his STD test results, to him saying that the circle necklace was infinite, kinda how he felt about them. She smiled as she fiddled with it, then noticed her hand. The ring. Still dazzling, still gorgeous, still perfect. She felt a tear run down her cheek as Ephram wrapped his hands around her waist from behind after finishing putting on his clothes and handing Amy hers.

"Don't start crying on me now." he laughed as she turned around and looked at him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't believe this is all happening. It's amazing, but it's all so fast. But it's also all to slow." she sat up and threw on her top, then got up and slid on her jeans.

"Wanna speed it up?" he seriously asked as they both stood up and looked over at the town of Everwood beneath them.

"What do you mean?" she laughed, assuming this was some kind of joke.

"I mean, get married sooner."

"Sooner? How soon?"

"Say...in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks!?" she exclaimed. "God, I was thinking a couple _months_! Are you crazy!"

"No. I mean, we don't need a big wedding and all. We could just have a small one, here in Everwood, my family, your family, Bright, Hannah, all of our other friends... It'll be perfect."

"Yeah, perfect, right. Easy for you to say, your a guy. You just have to buy a tux and show up to the church in time. I have to worry about decorations, caterers, the guest list, enough seating, the cake, my dress... I can go on and on if you want--"

"But baby, you'd have people help you with that. Your mom, Hans, even I'll help the best I can. Don't you want to start our life together as soon as possible?"

"Of course I do, but this is too much."

"It's not, it's not too much. We can handle it!" he was starting to raise his voice, but not in an angry way.

"Ephram, look at you. You're caught in the moment. We've been engaged for only a night and you're starting to jump on things already."

"That's because I want to do this. I want you, Amy."

"You have me, Ephram. How will being married change things?" he just gave her a look. A "you know what I'm thinking about" look. "Oh, god, Ephram! You can't be thinking about that too! We're definitely not ready to have a baby yet."

"Of course we're ready!"

"Yeah, says the guy who knocked up little miss Madison in high school!" she shot back, and he just stood there, looking hurt, and she knew it. "Oh god, I'm a terrible person--"

"No, no it's fine--"

"No, it's not fine, I'm so sorry, Ephram. I didn't mean it." she walked over to him and just looked him in the eyes. This had all gone too far. They didn't want to let a stupid argument ruin their official first day of being engaged.

"It's okay, Ames. But look, I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, but I want you to know, that I'm not going to make those mistakes with you."

"I know, hun, I know." she fell into his arms and they just stood there, hugging for a long time. "Can we just forget this ever happened and just enjoy being engaged?"

"Definitely." he smiled as they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

"Oh geez," she said, finally pulling away, "look at this mess. We better start cleaning up."

"Nonsense." he replied, smirking. "Boys!" he yelled. Out came the same waiters that were there the night before.

"Dude, I can't believe they lost last night!" one of them exclaimed while clearing the table.

"I know, man, that was a major bummer to the extreme!" the another replied, picking up the roses off the rooftop.

"You amazing me sometimes, Ephram Brown." Amy looked at him and smiled.

"I know." he joked as they kissed again.

"But you're still insane." she joked back to him.

"No I'm not." he smiled as he pulled her closer. "I'm in love."

**A/N: I have some big story lines planned out, but I'm not sure if I should do them, or just end the story in one last chapter. You know, reviewing a story helps the author more that you think. Please review and let me know what I should do! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Good News, Bad News

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I've decided to take this story as far as it can go...**

**enjoy!**

"Oh my god, what a rock!" Hannah exclaimed while admiring Amy's engagement ring. "Really, Ames, it's gorgeous."

"I know! Thanks. I was so shocked he proposed, I thought it was just an 'I love you and you deserve this' kind of night. Butit was amazing."

"I bet it was. Gosh, and on a rooftop too!?"

"Yeah I know!" Amy squealed. "I still can't believe I'm engaged. I get to plan a big wedding, wake up to my husband everyday, cook, clean, stay up all night with sick kids... I get to experience it all." The smile immediately disappeared off of Hannah's face. She fell back onto her bed and Amy followed her.

"Hans, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't know when I'll get to do all that stuff, you know?"

"Why do you say that? Bright's _crazy _about you!"

"I know he is, and I love him too. But he told me he didn't want to get married anytime soon. He talked to me this morning about it." Amy started to laugh, unexpectedly. "Gee, Ames, I'm so glad my relationship problems are so funny to you!"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just, I can't believe my brother would say that! He doesn't ever stop talking about you. You would think that all he wants to do is marry you!"

"Really?"

"Yep. You've got him head over heels, my friend."

"Ooh, I like that feeling."

"I think he was lying."

"I don't know, Amy, he sounded pretty serious."

"It's Bright. He lied all the time back when we were kids, he's got experience with it. He's got you pretty convinced, but I know my brother. Believe me, I know he wants to marry you."

"I don't know. I'm just going to give him some time."

"Or... how about I talk to him?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. If anyone can get something out of Bright, it's me. Trust me."

"Oh, I do." she laughed. "Thanks, Amy."

"No problem." Hannah wasn't sure that it would work, but at least it was worth a try. She wanted to settle down with Bright, but if he wasn't ready, what would be the point?

"So anyways, tell me about what you and Ephram plan to do."

"Well... we already kinda had a discussion about it, more like an argument."

"Uh-oh..."

"Yeah. He wants to get married really soon. Like in a couple of weeks."

"Is he _nuts_!?"

"Just about. He said that there is no point of waiting. But he's not the one that has to plan the whole thing!"

"I know! See that's the thing about guys, they either want to rush and do things fast, like Ephram. Or they move way too slow, like Bright. They really suck sometimes."

"Definitely." The both sat on Hannah's bed and felt like teenagers again. When they would talk about all the bad things about boys and how complicated they were. "But then again..." Amy showed off her ring to Hannah again.

"Yeah!" she squealed. "You're getting married!"

"I know!" They both chuckled a little, both feeling like they were acting a little silly, but also too happy to care. Considering that Ephram and Bright went out for lunch together after work, Amy and Hannah were left with nothing to do, but gossip together, just like they used to. Just then, the phone rang, and Hannah answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Hannah...Uh-huh...What!...Oh my god...Oh my god...Thank you. We'll be right there." Hannah literally felt her heart stop. The world around her froze and her head felt heavy. She collapsed back on the bed, her eyes widening by each second that went by.

"Hannah? Who was it? What's wrong?"

"Um...it was a doctor." Hannah managed to say. "Bright's doctor." She looked up at Amy, who turned worried. "Bright's in the hospital, Amy. He was in an accident."

"Oh my god." That was all Amy could think to say. She stared back at Hannah who was now in tears. "Hannah, come on, let's go." she motioned Hannah to get up and they both walked down to the front door. Once in the car, Hannah turned to Amy.

"Amy, I'm--"

"I know, Hans, I'm scared too." They both felt like their world was being ripped out from under them. One moment, everything was perfect, the next, it was turning into a disaster. Neither of them knew what condition Bright was in or if they'd ever see him again...

**A/N: Getting suspenseful! Stay tuned...but more importantly...REVIEW PLEASE! Be harsh, be honest, just please do it. It really helps me make this story good when I know what the readers like or don't like to see. Thank you :)**


	13. One Life to Live

The two girls ran down the hall of the hospital where they were directed to by the front desk secretary. When they spotted Ephram, both their hearts skipped a beat. He looked hurt, also.

"Ephram!" Amy shrieked and she ran up to him, only to find he had many bruises and scratches all over him. "Oh my god, Ephram, what happened!?"

"We were on our way to lunch, when all of a sudden, a dog pops up from behind a blind curve. Bright swerved and we hit a telephone pole."

"Oh my god." Hannah chimed in, she couldn't imagine it. Just hearing the words _Bright swerved _made her more and more nervous. "Are you okay? Where's Bright?"

"I'm okay, I was released with just a few bumps and bruises. I'll have to take it easy for a while, but I don't know about Bright. He's still in there with the doctor. I'm sorry, girls."

"I'm so glad your okay, Ephram." Amy gently gave him a hug, and Hannah sat down in the chair behind her. She couldn't believe this was happening. So many questions ran through her head. She felt herself begin to cry again. Both Amy and Ephram sat down beside her and put their arms around her shoulders.

"Hannah, we'll get some information as soon as possible. Ephram, will you go try yo find a doctor?"

"I'm on my way. Hans, I'm sure he's fine." He wasn't sure if that was the best thing to say, considering they had no knowledge on Bright's condition at the moment. But Bright was strong. He wouldn't let himself just let go. He had too many people here that he loved and couldn't leave, mainly Hannah. Right as he was walking further down the hall, Ephram saw a familiar face. It was the doctor that he had seen earlier, that went into the room where Bright was. He immediately went up to him. "Where is he? Is he okay? Is he going to live? What kind of injuries does he have?"

"Take it easy, Ephram. Mr. Abbot will be okay."

"You mean, he's gonna live?"

"Yes. He's going to live." he laughed, as if he thought Ephram was joking, but he wasn't.

"Oh my—thank god." Amy and Hannah ran towards the two guys and Ephram told them the good news.

"Oh. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hannah started to cry, this time tears of joy.

"We have to keep him here, though for a while. He has two bruised ribs, a torn rotator cuff in his left shoulder, and a mild concussion. He woke up about five minutes ago. He looks pretty good for someone with his kind of injuries, just in a lot of pain. We put him on a couple painkillers that should start kicking in. He said he wanted to see Hannah. Is she here?"

"That's me." Hannah piped in.

"Okay, second door on your left."

"Thank you." Hannah looked at Amy and Ephram, then made her way into the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. His eyes were open and he smiled slightly at her entrance. "Oh my god, Bright."

"I'm okay, Hans, I really am."

"I know you are, babe. You just had me really worried."

"I'm sorry. Come here." Hannah walked over and sat on the bed. "I have something important to ask you."

"Okay..." Bright reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Hannah, life's too short to dread on things. I could've been killed today."

"Bright, please don't say that."

"No, it's true. But I'm fine. I'm okay, and it made me realize something."

"Bright...? Where are you going with all this?" she was confused. Bright looked up into her eyes.

"Hannah, will you marry me?"

**A/N: I wanted things to speed up between Bright and Hannah. I don't know if this was the right way to do it. She might say yes, she might say no. Stay tuned. Lol. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	14. This is Love

"Hannah?" Bright questioned, softly. Hannah's eyes were wide and she was staring into nowhere. "Did you hear me?" Still no answer. "Please say something, or do something...at least let me know if you're breathing." Hannah sighed deeply. "Okay good, we have life." He joked. "For a moment there I thought that you were the one that should be in this bed."

"Bright... this is no time for your jokes."

"Hannah, just talk to me."

"I...I don't know what to say, Bright. I really don't."

"Does that mean you're flattered?"

"No." he looked seriously at him. "It means, I'm confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"Bright, you're here, lying in a hospital bed, with some serious injuries, and you're proposing to me!? What _shouldn't _I be confused about?"

"Hannah--"

"No, Brighton, this is just—too much, especially for you. I'm just—glad you're okay. And I love you, you know that."

"I know, but--"

"Bright, get some sleep. We'll talk later. Maybe then I'll have something to say." She stood up and kissed him quickly, then left, completely in shock. Outside, Ephram and Amy were waiting, anxious to hear what happened. "Hans, you look a little pale, are you okay? What happened?" Amy asked, moving towards her.

"He, um..." Hannah could hardly talk, "he proposed to me--"

"He what!?"

"Woah, talk about 0 to 60--" Ephram piped in.

"Ephram, shut up. Hannah, this is--"

"I know. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Well, yeah, I'm shocked, but this is unbelievable!"

"I know." Hannah knew what she was thinking. This was horrible, she would think he was moving too quickly. "I know, it's--"

"This is great!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Ephram was just as shocked as Hannah with her response.

"It's amazing! You and Bright, after all these years, finally settling down together."

"Amy, do you even realize that he's in the hospital, hurt?"

"I know. But that's just Bright, he's always had weird timing. What matters is that he didn't mean it when he said he didn't want to marry you. He does!"

"Amy, honey, I don't think--"

"Ephram, don't you think this is wonderful?"

"Um.." Ephram looked at shocked Hannah, then at excited Amy. "I'd rather stay out of this, because whatever I say will be wrong to at least one of you. I'm going to go see how he is." He quickly left the girls alone and rushed into Bright's room, only to find him looking a little depressed. "You ask her to marry you!?" he asked in a rushed whisper as he shut the down behind him.

"Yep." Bright replied, with no enthusiasm. "And I was also rejected."

"No you weren't. She's just in shock. You know Hannah." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bright. "Remember when you asked her to move in with you? At first, she said that you were crazy, out of line, moving too fast... the next day she was moving all her boxes in."

"That's true." There was a pause as Bright lifted his head a little.

"So... why did you do it?"

"Ephram--" he sighed.

"No, you have to have a reason, right?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know, man. Immediately after I talked to her about not wanting to marry her, I felt so much come down on my shoulders...literally." He joked, pointing to his injured shoulder and continued, "I was thinking on my way to work _I really do want to marry her. I can picture myself being with her when I'm 80 years old._"

"That's how I feel about your sister. I tried to picture myself without her, and I couldn't. It didn't seem right."

"Yeah..." he paused at he thought for a minute. "Ephram, Hannah changed my life. I don't know where I would be without her, nor do I _want _to be without her. Every other girl that I dated just faded away because of her. I can have the crappiest day of my life, and still drive home, smiling, because I know that she's going to be there, waiting for me, taking me into her arms. When I hold her, I know for a fact that this is person is the only person that fits in my arms perfectly. And when I kiss her, it's like, I never want to kiss another girl's lips for as long as I live. Without her, I feel like I have no purpose. She's my missing puzzle piece that I've been looking for all these years. The one that makes you feel like an actual complete human being." Ephram just looked at him, smiling. "I know it's cheesy--"

"No. It's love, Bright."

"Yeah... it's love." he repeated. Just outside the door, Amy and Hannah were listening through the thick wood. Hearing everything that was being said. Hannah was in tears now, and she looked at Amy.

"I know. Go on." Amy said as Hannah smiled and walked into the room.

"Hannah--" Bright was shocked.

"I love you, Bright. More than anyone in this world."

"I love you, too." Hannah walked over and sat down. Ephram winked at Bright and slyly made his way out of the room. When he saw Amy, he ran over and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked, shocked.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bright, I heard everything that you said to Ephram."

"You did?"

"I did." she cried more and more.

"Hannah, I meant every word of it. You're the one for me." He looked seriously at her.

"Bright--" she gasped.

"Hannah, marry me." he took her hand in his and his eyes started to water also. Hannah just looked at him, trying to take this all in. This was all too fast. Everything felt like a blur, but at the same time, it was an amazing rush. She thought about it, and thought about him. She smiled...and nodded.

**A/N: Yay, Bright and Hannah are engaged! Lol, I hope you liked it. I only got a couple reviews from the last chapters, please review more!!! It really helps me with this story. If you're getting bored of it, let me know, please!! More to come!**


	15. Big News

"Are you sure you're okay? I can get a nurse to come get you a wheelchair if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Would you stop worrying? You've been interrogating me with questions ever since the doctor said I was free to go."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"No problem." Bright finished putting on his shirt, after changing out of the hospital gown, and kissed Hannah deeply. "Hey."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled. It had been a week since they officially got engaged and they were loving it. They spent the last week together because Ephram and Amy didn't have time to really visit them. They had finally decided to have their wedding soon... next weekend. They had so much planning to do that it was understandable that they were too busy at the moment. Bright and Hannah got their alone time and that was fine with them.

"Have you talked to Amy lately?"

"No, she's been crazed with wedding plans I guess, we haven't really gotten a chance to hang out lately. Have you talked to Ephram?"

"He stopped by one day when you were at home. He said Amy's really sick."

"She's what!? What does she have?"

"He doesn't know. She's just been throwing up and all that crap."

"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to go see her, I feel so bad."

"I'm sorry, I was going to, but you're were too busy being my stalker nurse."

"I was not stalking you!"

"Hannah, you wouldn't let me pee alone."

"That wasn't stalking..."

"Whatever," he laughed, "anyways, you if want to go ahead and see Ames you can, I can ask my dad to drive me home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you at home, my little stalker."

"Very funny." she mocked, and kissed him softly.

Hannah rushed over to the cabin and found that Ephram's car was gone. She ran inside, not worrying about knocking first. The living room and kitchen were both empty. "Amy?" she yelled, and walked over the the bedroom. Amy was sitting on the bed, completely still, as if she had just been brain-washed. "Oh my god, Amy, you look horrible. Where's Ephram? Are you okay? Did you see a doctor?"

"Hannah--" Amy said quietly, trying to get her attention.

"You should lie down. I'm staying here until Ephram gets home. We have to get you better before the wedding."

"Hannah--"

"You want some soup? Tea? Anything?"

"Hannah." she said a little irritated.

"What?"

"It's—pink." she said, her voice low and shaky.

"What? What's pink?"

"The strip. It's pink." Amy was staring into thin air, not moving.

"What?" Hannah was still confused. Amy looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Hannah stared back, curiously, waiting for her friend to say something.

"Hannah, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Big shocker, I know. Review please!!! More to come... Thanks for reading!**


	16. Recovery

_I'm pregnant._ Hannah couldn't believe that those two words just came out of her best friend's mouth. Was she dreaming? This definitely didn't feel real to her. She tried to think of what to say. Amy was now full-on crying, even though she was still silent. She needed to comfort her.

"Um...wow...this is--" no, that wasn't the right thing to say. "I'm so--" no that's not good either. Why couldn't she say anything? Her friend was going to have a baby! That's when it hit her. Her friend was going to have a _baby_. A live human being. It sounded so different from 'being pregnant.' "Oh my god." Hannah said, and she walked over and sat next to Amy, unable to stand now. She put her arm around her and Amy's head fell to her shoulder.

"I just-- don't know what to do, Hans. I mean, I've always wanted to have a baby with Ephram, but this is too soon. We're not ready, you know? We're going to be getting married, then we'll have to support ourselves... how can we possibly afford to support another person?"

"Well, maybe the test was wrong... you should take another, or go see a doctor--"

"I already took four tests, Hannah. Everyone of them told me I was pregnant. And I looked on the Internet. Apparently I have all the side effects of being in the early stages of pregnancy."

"Oh my god."

"I know." she cried. "Hannah, I don't know what to do."

"You'll be okay, I promise you. Have you told Ephram yet?"

"No, he's spending some time with Delia, he won't be home until late tonight."

"So he just left you when you were sick?"

"I was feeling better when he was home, so I told him to go, but then it just hit me again."

"Okay, listen. Here's what we are going to do. You're in some major need to support right now, and you can't have that when you're home alone. Why don't you stay with me and Bright tonight? He just got home from the hospital, so you two can lie around together and I'll be there to get you whatever you guys need."

"Hannah, you really don't have to--"

"No, it's fine. I want to do it."

"You're such a good friend." Amy started to cry again and Hannah pulled her closer.

"Hey, listen to me. I know you Amy, and I know Ephram. You two are going to make great parents. I mean, you wanted this, right? So it's a little sooner than you planned, but so what? People were popping out kids in high school, this is a much better scenario. You have your family, your friends, _and_ your man. That's a lot more than what most people have. And Bright and I are free to baby-sit whenever you need it. You're going to be fine. More than fine. You'll be great." Amy smiled a little.

"Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem." Hannah rested her head on her friend's and they just sat there, recovering from this news. Would everything be okay? Or were they kidding themselves? All they knew was that they were both scared for what the future held.

"Let me just leave a note for Ephram and we can go."

"Sure." she nodded and smiled, but as soon as she walked away, it disappeared. Was that the right thing to say to her? Was everything really going to be okay? She told herself not to think as much and wrapped her arm around Amy as they walked to the car.

"Hey Hans?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tell Bright just yet, and just pretend like I have the flu or something? I don't want the whole world to know before I even tell Ephram."

"No problem."

"Thanks." She sat back in her seat and squeezed her eyes shut as a tear ran down her cheek. She was both scared and happy at the same time. She just wondered how Ephram would take the news...

When they walking inside the apartment, they saw Bright lying on the couch, watching T.V. He tried sitting up after hearing them come through the door, but his rib stopped him from doing so.

"Bright." Hannah sighed as she walked over to his side. "Would you stop trying to move around? The doctor said to rest."

"Okay, okay, yes mom." he joked, then spotted Amy, looking ill. "Woah, Ames, you look like crap!"

"Gee, thanks." she replied sarcastically as she collapsed onto the love seat.

"What are you doin' here?"

"She's sick, and Ephram's not home, so I invited her over. You two can be couch buddies and I'll take care of you." Hannah piped in.

"Babe, you don't--"

"Don't bother. I've already tried that." Amy sighed.

"I want to guys, really."

"Man, I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too." Hannah bent down and kissed Bright softly.

"Please, you two." Amy said, looking disgusted. "Don't make me barf again."

"Gross. Go away if you're going to do that." Bright snapped back, making both Amy and Hannah a little upset.

"Bright, quit it." Hannah scolded.

"I just don't want to catch what she has... my team has a huge game coming up and I can't afford to get sick." both Amy and Hannah knew that Bright couldn't catch her pregnancy, but they played along to throw him off. "Look at her, she looks horrible!"

"Bright! Just stop!" Hannah raised her voice a little, then Bright backed off and lied back down. "Okay," she sighed and smiled slightly, "Amy, I'm going to bring you some ginger ale, and Bright, I'll get you another ice pack."

"Thanks." Amy smiled as she settled down and closed her eyes. As she started to doze off, she smiled as she thought about having a baby around the house. She hoped she would make a good mother... and she knew that Ephram would make a great dad. They had a lot of people backing them up too. Hannah works at home, Bright has weekends off, Both their parents would help out, and even Delia was now old enough to babysit. Ephram could teach him or her to play piano and now they lived in a big enough house. Once she got over the shock of it, she didn't think it was bad anymore. In fact, it was wonderful.


	17. Spreading the News

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm not usually like that, but I just have my hands full with a lot of stuff going on...and just plain laziness. Lol, well, i hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a hard time with it, but I have some plans for the next one, so it'll get better, trust me! Please please please review! It helps me more than you think it does!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Everwood...but a Bright or Ephram of my own would be nice :) lol**

"Bright, change the channel. I can't stand to watch anymore football..."

"Then go to sleep."

"I just slept for two hours. I'm wide awake now, and I say that you change the channel."

"Um...no."

"Bright!" Amy grumbled. He smirked back. They were acting like teenagers again with their fighting. Amy was starting to get moody and Bright was feeling like his normal, annoying self.

"God, you're obnoxious!"

"Why thank you." He replied.

"Oh grow up!"

"Why don't you!? You're such a little drama queen who thinks the world revolves around her!"

"Oh please!"

"No, it's true!"

"Just because I'm a friendly person and I speak my mind, doesn't--"

"Oh, just shut up! God, you're so irritable today. One minute you're happy, the next you're sad, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn your pregnant or something with all your mood swings!" Amy's face stiffened. This is was her brother. Her clueless, dopey brother and he just figured out her secret. She didn't want anyone to know before she told Ephram, but two people already did. She felt her eyes water up.

"Please don't tell Ephram yet." She said quietly. Bright's eyes widened with surprise and she looked up at him as a tear fell off her cheek.

"Oh my god."

"You don't know a word, Bright! Remember that."

"You're having a...baby?" She nodded softly and saw a smile spread across Bright's face. "Ephram's gonna just die."

"Should I be worried about that?"

"Ames, all he could talk about was having a kid with you."

"I know, I know, but it's just so soon...too soon, and--"

"Amy, come here." Bright said softly, while patting the couch a little. Amy walked over and sat down, looking him in the eye. "Listen to me. Out of all the couples in the world, you and Ephram are the the strongest. He was there for you when Colin died, you were there for him when he found out about Madison. You two are the strongest couple I've ever seen. And I know for a fact that this kid is going to be raised by the best parents ever. And I'll be sure to tell him or her how damn lucky they are to have you guys. Just trust me, okay? This is not a bad thing." Amy cried and looked at him deeply.

"How did you get so smart?" she smiled.

"Hannah." He replied and smiled also.

"I thought so." She looked at him with steady eyes. "Thank you for that, Bright. Really."

"No problem." He smiled as Amy started to get up to go back to her couch. "Amy?"

"Yeah?" she looked back at him.

"I'm happy for you two. So happy." Amy smiled and leaned down to hug her brother.

"I love you Bright."

"I love you too." He said softly and embraced the hug once more.

"You're a great brother...most of the time." Amy joked.

"Oh, well, thank you for that." Amy laughed as she pulled away to see Hannah standing in front of them.

"Did I just see you two _hug_!?"

"Um...yes." Amy answered.

"God, I wish I had it on tape."

"Very funny." Amy replied when her cell phone rang. She picked it up off of the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Ames, hey, it's me."

"Oh, Ephram, hi." Bright and Hannah perked up after hearing that name.

"Hey, listen, Delia and I cut our night short. She wanted to hang out with some friends or whatever, so I went home and found your note. I'm on my way."

"Oh. Yeah, okay."

"Why didn't you tell me that you still weren't feeling good? I would've never left you."

"I know, but I was feeling better when you left. Plus, I wanted you to spend some time with Delia. You guys haven't done that in forever."

"I guess."

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you soon."

"five minutes and I'm there."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Amy hung up the phone and looked at Bright and Hannah. "He'll be here any minute."

"Wow, Ames, you know what you're going to say?" Hannah asked, looking worried. "I mean, about being sick...and...all..." She was trying to hide it from Bright, seeing as she still didn't know he knew.

"Woah! Amy, you're pregnant AND you have the flu!? Wow, that sucks." Yep. There was that clueless Bright she had been looking for.

"No, dimwit, I'm sick _because _of the pregnancy. Ever heard of side effects?"

"Only a few times in my life."

"Wait, what? Bright knows?"

"Yeah, Hans, I told him. Hints the hug..."

"Oh, right, right. Okay, so now you just need to tell Ephram. No problem." Amy got lost in her thought for a moment after those words. She was still stressing over what his reaction will be.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, "no problem..."


	18. Telling Him

**A/N: Short and sweet chapter...**

**disclaimer: still don't own anything...**

Ephram and Amy walked through the door of their house and went into the kitchen. "You want anything? I mean, I'm sure Hannah pretty much shoved fluids and medicine down your throat, but--"

"No thanks. I'm okay."

"Alright." Ephram took off his coat and sat down in a chair next to Amy. "You don't look too good. If everything okay?"

"No, really, I'm fine. I just--" Amy took his hand in hers and stroked it. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay...?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Amy, what's this all about?"

"I've just been thinking lately."

"Uh-huh..."

"Of all this stuff...that's happened." She felt her eyes start to water. "Buying a nice house together, Getting engaged..."

"Yeah..."

"And having a baby." Amy waited for Ephram's response. He just sat there, with no expression on his face. Just blank. Finally, he spoke.

"Amy...You're-- we're--?"

"Yeah." she smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby." Ephram stood, and picked Amy up with him and gave her a long, loving hug around her waist. She ran her hands through his hair and he started to cry also.

"I can't believe it." He whispered. "This is..."

"I know. There's no words to describe it." She smiled while finally pulling away.

"Oh my god, Amy. We're having a baby. We're gonna have a son or a daughter. I'm going to be a daddy."

"And I'm going to be a mommy." She replied, while wiping a small tear from her eye.

"I love you. So much."

"Right back at you." Ephram and Amy looked into each other's eyes for a moment before heading into the living room and laying on the couch together. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her stomach, feeling the connection between him and his child. Slowly, they both fell asleep...


	19. The Big Day

**A/N: I'm jumping ahead a little...and I will be doing so in my next few chapters. Enjoy reading! Please review...seriously, it helps me a TON! If I don't get reviews for a chapter, I always consider ending the story. So help keep it alive please!**

_One week later..._

"Hannah, let's go!"

"Finishing touches, Bright!" She yelled back from the bedroom.

"You've been doing 'finishing touches' on your hair for an hour now."

"Bright, this is the big day. Ephram and Amy's wedding, and I'm the Maid of Honor. Don't you want me to look good?"

"Of course I do, but I figured that you'd just throw in some hairspray, pop in a few flowers, and--"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds dangerous."

"We have to be at the church in 20 minutes." Bright impatiently looked down at his watch.

"Okay, okay, I'm done, I'm coming."

"Thank goodness." Hannah walked into the living room, where Bright was sitting, wearing her spaghetti strap, light pink dress that was picked out for all the bride's maids. She was wearing delicate, white heels and her hair worn down, decorated with simple white flowers. Bright's jaw dropped. "Wow." He gasped while standing up. "You look beautiful." He gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you very much." She replied. "God, have I not taught you anything? You're bow tie looks like it was hit by a truck." She immediately started to straighten it out.

"Yeah, Ephram usually does this kind of stuff for me, but he's too busy with other crap."

"Oh yeah, 'cause getting married is no big deal." she replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah. I hope everything goes smoothly today."

"I'm sure it will. I mean, it's Ephram and Amy. They're already like a married couple."

"That's true. But still, today is special for them."

"Yeah. It is. Okay, so, are you ready?"

"Let me just grab my purse and we're out of here."

Amy looked at herself one last time in the mirror in the back room of the church. She looked beautiful. Her strapless white dress flowed softly and was gorgeous, yet simple and not too poofy. A pink bow that matched the bride's maids' dresses was tied around her waist. Off to the side she could see her bouquet of pink roses. Everything was perfect and in place. She was glad that everything came together with only a couple weeks to plan.

"You look amazing." She heard a voice behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Delia standing behind her, wearing one of the bride's maids' dresses.

"Thank you. So do you. That dress looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks." she replied while walking towards Amy. Amy looked at her for a moment. She couldn't believe that when she met her she was only a little girl with an obsession for baseball caps. Now, she was a 17 year old teenager who has grown to be someone who Amy looks up to with all of her grace. She has been good to her father, brother, and to all her friends, had excellent grades, and a steady boyfriend. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Amy replied while coming out of her deep thoughts. "I'm just really glad that we're gonna be sisters."

"Me too." she smiled. The classic Delia smile. "But just so you know, nothing is really going to be different. I already look up to you like a sister. We've gotten really close over the years. Heck, you even introduced me to Jason."

"Yeah," she laughed, "who knew that a simple blind date would lead to a two-year relationship."

"Two in a half, actually." She smiled.

"Wow, I'm admire you, Delia Brown. That's longer than me and Colin or me and Ephram ever lasted when we were your age."

"Yeah, well, I'm a Brown. We're known to be stubborn and determined."

"Poor Jason." she laughed. "So, have you seen Ephram around?"

"Yeah, actually. He wanted to come and find you, but I told him not to."

"Why?"

"Don't you know? It's bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Right, right, sorry." she joked.

"But that's why I'm here. He wanted me to check on you and make sure everything's okay. Bright and Hannah just got here."

"That's so sweet. Ephram is always looking out for me."

"Yeah. And just so you know, if you get sick of him, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Delia." she smiled and gave her new sister a hug. "So, I'll see you out there?"

"Yeah you will."

"Tell Jason I said hi."

"Okay, will do." Amy watched her walk out then turned back to the mirror and straightened her dress a little. She heard another familiar voice behind her.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Amy turned around and saw her father reaching out his arm towards her. She took it, along with her bouquet, and they both exited the room. They faced the big church doors and looked at one another before they opened.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." The wood swung open and all eyes were on her. She could see all of her friends and family. Some of them gasped, some of them cried, and in the distance, she could see Ephram's bright smile...


	20. AN

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I am going on a short hiatus. I just need some time to gather all of my thoughts and ideas for this story...and I'm planning on starting another one for Everwood! I promise that I won't totally ditch this story. I will continue it, I just need some time. But I promise that when I come back, you will have at least one or two VERY good chapters to enjoy. Thank you for reading! **


	21. Aftermath

**A/N: Yes! I'm finally back from my hiatus. Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot going on in my life...litterally. But I'm getting back on track with this story! Starting with this chapter, which focuses mainly on family love. Aww...lol. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Everwood, I'm just obsessed with it.**

She stared at him. He stared back. Mr. And Mrs. Ephram Brown. Just thinking about it formed tears in their eyes all over again. They were married, lived in a beautiful house, and were going to have a baby. What more did they need?

"I feel like everyone is staring at us."

"That's because everyone is staring at us, Ames."

"It's weird."

"Yeah? Just keep dancing..." Ephram spun his bride around and she let out a small laugh. They had waited for the day for a long, long time. Their wedding dance. People were crowded in a circle around them, sighing as they watched their love take the dance floor.

"I love you."

"Good. Otherwise this whole day would've been a complete waste to me--"

"Ephram!" she gasped.

"I mean," he laughed, "I love you, too."

"Good." she smirked while laying her head on his shoulder after the song slowed down and other couples started to take the floor.

"God, you're stepping on my feet!"

"Well maybe if you were a better leader---"

"Ever think maybe you're just a bad follower!?" Bright and Hannah were bickering with each other as they went by.

"Gee, those two are in love." Ephram said sarcastically.

"It's funny though, because they really are. They can't live two seconds without each other."

"Yeah. They'll be next in the center of the dance floor."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"Yup. And I can't wait until tonight." Ephram looked down at her and smirked while she wrapped her hands tighter around his shoulders.

"Me either." she eyed him carefully. "Hey, do you remember our first time?"

"How could I forget. You were yammering on and on about how you didn't want us to change or fall out of love."

"I was just nervous!" she replied, defensively.

"I know. It was cute. But not as cute as your snoring."

"God, you won't let me forget my bad sleeping habits for a second, will you!?"

"No when it's so much fun to see you get mad at me."

"Oh, so, on the day I yelled at you for breaking that vase--"

"I spent the whole night laughing." Ephram finished, with a smirk.

"Ephram!" she chuckled as she gave him a playful slap. Just then, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ephram pulled away from Amy to see his dad standing right there, with his hand reaching out towards Amy.

"Sure." Ephram replied with a smile. "Just as long as I can get her back."

"Sure thing, kiddo." he chuckled. Ephram smiled at Amy and walked away. Andy took her hand and twirled her in. "Congratulations, Ames, you're officially a Brown. Welcome to the craziness."

"Thanks." she laughed.

"And just so you know, I couldn't be happier to have you as my new daughter. Although, I knew it would be you all along." he gave her a warming smile.

"Thanks...dad. I wouldn't trade this family for anything. I'm lucky to have you guys."

"And we're lucky to have you. And I can't wait to be a grandpa." Andy gestured towards Amy's stomach, and they both smiled. She and Ephram had told both their families together about the pregnancy a couple days ago, and were overjoyed with their reactions. It's like they were waiting for this day.

"It's wonderful. I can't believe this is all happening. So soon, too."

"Well, if you ever feel overwhelmed, you know where to come." he smiled yet again.

"I sure do." she smiled back and leaned forward as her new father gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where's Jason?" Ephram whispered into his sister's ear, who was sitting at a table, sipping on some sparkling cider.

"He had to leave. His needed him to watch his little brother, but he's stopping by later to give you and Amy your wedding gift."

"Oh, he didn't have to get us anything."

"I know, that's what I told him, but you know Jason." she set her glass down, and Ephram took a seat next to her.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you wanna dance..." She gave his a glare like he was crazy. "Right, too weird." he laughed. There was silence as they both took a look around at the beautiful decorations and scenery.

"I'm really proud of you, Ephram. For everything you do. Having a steady job, getting married to a great girl, having a baby, and keeping your life on track. It all seems so picture perfect. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks Delia. That means a lot coming from a stubborn girl like you." he laughed.

"I learn from the best." she replied, gesturing towards Ephram.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "I know that. I love you, too." They both stood up and Ephram pulled his little sister in for a hug. For the first time in a long time, everything seemed perfect.

**A/N: Now, please, hit that purple button below and review! It took me a while to write this story, but it only takes a few minutes (if that) to write a review...so please do it! Without any feedback or insight...I might stop this story. o don't let that happen!**


	22. Growing Older

"Hey, wake up...Bright?...Hello?...If your in there can you turn over, or moan, or kick me off the bed like you always do? Something?...Brighton!"

"Voice...loud...early...hangover." Bright turned over in bed to see Hannah, surprisingly cheery, and smiling down at him.

"Too much to drink at the wedding?"

"Yep."

"Good...so there _was_ something to blame for you busting a move on stage after the toast."

"Busting a what?"

"Never mind." She laughed. "Come on, get up."

"What?! It's like 6 in the morning, Hans."

"Yeah... plus 4."

"It's already 10!?"

"Yeah, now get up... have something to eat, take some Advil and let's go."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Bright sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "So where are we going?"

"Well, since Ephram and Amy already left for their honeymoon and we're pretty much on our own... I was hoping we could spend the day together." Hannah reached down for Bright's hand and took it to her lap.

"Well, not that I don't love spending time with you any day, I can't help but notice that look in your eye. The one that tells me you want something."

"Yeah..." she replied almost too quickly. "To spend that day with the love of my life." She bend down and kissed him and the cheek.

"Hannah. Spill it."

"Okay." she bit her lip nervously. "Don't you agree that it's kinda lonely here?"

"Sure..." he replied suspiciously.

"And that it gets boring at times?"

"It's Everwood... the most exciting thing that happened in the past week, besides the wedding, was the re-painting of the park benches."

"Ooh, I know. I like the new color--"

"Hannah." he said more sternly.  
"Okay... well, I was hoping that maybe we could go looking...for a puppy."

"A...puppy?"

"Yeah, you know, those playful, cute, little, four-legged---"

"Flea-carrying, shedding, smelly--"

"Bright, come on." she gave him a sad face. "You love dogs."

"Yeah, but that's because I've never had one piss all over in my house...just someone else's."

"Just think about it. Won't it be fun to have a puppy?" She leaned over and put her hand on his knee as he looked at her in thought. After a long pause, he spoke.

"Can I teach it how to play football?" She looked at him like he was crazy, but had no choice but to go with it.

"You can...certainly try."

"Okay...fine. We'll get a puppy."

"Eeeek!! I love you Bright Abbott!!"

"Ow... the hangover hasn't left, you know."

"Right, sorry." She smiled hugely. "Okay, so I'm gonna go make some breakfast and I'll meet you down there and we can go, okay?"

"Sure thing." He let out a smile and opened his arms and pulled Hannah into a hug. After she left, he thought for a moment... a puppy!? Somehow, he was starting to feel really old.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She looked beautiful...just like she did last night. Amy was asleep on the plane and Ephram gently stroked her hair until she woke up.

"Hey you." she smiled.

"Hi." he smiled back, just as wide.

"Are we there yet?" she lifted her head and looked out the window.

"Well, considering we only left the house an hour ago, my guess is no." he laughed and he grabbed her hand.

"God... why does Hawaii have to be so far?"

"I don't know... but it will be worth it."

"Yeah... it's been a while since I've seen the ocean."

"Me too." Amy's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and read something... then laughed. "Who is it?"

"It's Hannah." she laughed some more. "Apparently, her and Bright are going 'puppy shopping' today." Another laughed.

"Wow." he laughed too. "Poor Bright."

"Yeah I know." she replied smiling while texting back Hannah. "Gosh," she closed her phone and looked at him, "we're getting old. We're married, our best friends are getting married and a dog." she laughed. "And we're having a baby." she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, which now had a little bulge.

"When can we find out?" Ephram asked, referring to finding out the sex of the baby.

"When we come home in a week. I already set up an appointment with a doctor. I didn't want to go to your dad or my dad because I didn't want to spoil it for them."

"Yeah. Just make sure he's a good one. I would hate to be surprised when the baby comes out." he laughed.

"Don't worry, he is. My dad recommended him."

"I love you. What would I do without you?"

"You would've been just fine." she smiled back. "But I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her, which reminding him of the time she surprised him and hopped on a plane to New York with him when they were teenagers. Every kiss of hers brought back a wonderful memory. And the ones in the future will always remind him of now.

**A/N: A little on the cheesy side, I know... but what do you expect with a couple like them? Lol. Please review!!! And stay tuned... I have a pretty big shocker coming up...And I didn't have a lot to write about Brannah in this chapter, so I kinda added something small... like a dog haha. But it will get better!**


	23. Names

"So... what do we name him?" Bright asked, looking at the Chocolate Lab puppy that sat in Hannah's lap.

"I don't know... something cute."

"Nuh-uh. No way am I naming my dog after Paris's Tinker ball."

"No, not that. And it's Tinker _bell_."

"Whatever."

"Look at him, Bright. He's so cute and small--"

"And expensive." he rolled his eyes and she sighed.

"We need something that will fit."

"What about Sam? Like your cousin?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, like Sam, Sammy, Samson... whatever."

"I like it." she smiled while looking down at the puppy. "Sam." she whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I love it here. It's so different from Everwood."

"Everywhere is different from Everwood." Ephram laughed while tightening his grip around his wife's waist while they lied peacefully in the hotel bed.

"Hey Ephram?"

"Yeah?"

"What about names?"

"You mean... for the baby?"

"Yeah. I mean, it would be nice to have a few picked out. You know, one for a boy, one for a girl."

"Yeah sure."

"Any ideas?"

"Well... I really like the name Aiden for a boy..."

"Hmm...Aiden." she thought for a moment. "I really love that." she smiled and looked up at him.

"Good." he replied and kissed the top of her head softly. "What about for a girl?"

"Well...um...Julia." She looked back up at Ephram, who now had a serious look on his face.

"Amy--"

"I just think that it would be nice. Your mom would've loved it."

"I know she would of, and I do too."

"You do?"

"Yeah..." he replied. "I just don't want my daughter growing up with the name Julia. I mean, obviously no offense to my mom, but I'm not a big fan of the name for my own possible daughter--"

"She could go by her middle name. Like Bright does. Do you think he was going to go through his whole life as Harold?"

"That''s true...Okay then. Julia it is, if we have a girl. And Aiden for a boy."

"I love it."

"Me too." He gently lifted her head and kissed her.

**A/N: sorry! I know it's kinda short... but believe me.. I have a pretty big twist coming up. In the next chapter, it's going to be skipped ahead a week. So Ephram/Amy will be back from their honeymoon and will be finding out the sex of the baby! And believe me... the twist will not be expected...thanks for reading!**


	24. Guessing and Surprises

_One week later..._

"I'm nervous. What if we're having neither a boy or girl? What if I'm not pregnant and it was a mistake?"

"Stop worrying, Ames. Everything will be okay. We talked about this, remember? We'll be happy with either one."

"I know, I know... I'm just excited, I guess."

"Yeah, me too." Ephram looked over to the passenger seat and saw his wife smiling at him. "So how far is this doctor's office anyways?"

"Not too much farther, just keep driving."

"Okay..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're having a girl."

"No, they're having a boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl..." Bright and Hannah were sitting on the couch together, arguing over what the sex of the baby was going to be. "Bright, come one, just admit it, they are having a little girl and Amy and I are going to make her so cute and teach her everything about girlie things."

"No. They're having a boy, and Ephram will teach him piano and I'll teach him to play basketball. He'll be the next big thing in the NBA."

"You know what, this is crazy. Let's get the final answer." Hannah sat up and shot Bright a look, that he knew the meaning of.

"You don't mean..."

"Yup. I mean _that_. Let's leave it to the dog." Hannah bent down a little and lowered her voice. "Okay Sammy, if it's going to be a girl, bark once, and if it's going to be a boy, bark twice... Ready?"

"Set..." Bright continued, studying the puppy's face, which looked blank.

"Go!" Hannah jumped up a little and then went silent as they waited for his response. After a few seconds, Bright slowly bent down to Hannah's ear.

"He didn't do anything, what does that mean?" Hannah looked away from Sam and up at Bright.

"It means we have a clueless dog..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The newlyweds walked into the doctor's office, which was fairly large. Right after taking a seat in the waiting room, a nurse walked in and read off of a clipboard.

"Mr. And Mrs. Brown?" They both smiled as they got up and followed the nurse into a separate room. "I'm terribly sorry, but Dr. Lukas couldn't make it to your appointment today. He had a surprise meeting that was mandatory and didn't have time to contact you."

"Oh no..." Amy sighed.

"He told me to tell you, though, that you guys are free to go right now, but the next time that he could schedule an appointment would be sometime in the next two weeks. We're booked solid. Or you can still have your appointment today, but with a different doctor."

"Oh." Ephram perked up with surprise.

"He has a lot of practice and has actually worked side by side with Dr. Lukas many times. I realize that this is kind of a surprise and sudden, so if you two need to talk, I can step out of the room."

"Um, there's no need for that." Amy said, looking at Ephram, who was giving her an approving nod. "I think that will be perfect." she gave the nurse a loving smile.

"Great. I'll send him right in."

"Thank you." Eprham replied as the nurse exited the room. Then he looked at his wife. "Wow."

"Yeah I know. But I can't wait two weeks for Lukas. And my dad told me that everyone in this office was amazing anyways."

"Yeah... Wait, we didn't ask for his name."

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll introduce himself as soon as he gets in." Amy and Ephram looked at each other a took a seat.

"Actually, I don't think I'll have to." They both heard a familiar voice coming from the door. When they looked up, they couldn't believe what they saw. Ephram got up and walked over.

"Reid?"

"Hey." He smiled. The classic Reid smile. "I purposely told the nurse not to tell you my name... I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well, we're surprised." Amy said while standing up. "How are you? It's been too long!" she gave him a hug.

"I'm great, how are you guys?"

"We're great too." She said, pulling away.

"Man, Reid, I can't believe it's you. It seems like just yesterday we were living together." Ephram gave him a manly pat on the back.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing how time flies."

"So what's been going on in your life?"

"Well, I'm a doctor now, obviously, and doing great. Still single, but happy. I was a little all over the place, but now I'm starting to settle down."

"That's wonderful, Reid, really."

"Thanks, Ames. And look at you, you're glowing. I can't imagine why." he said while smirking. "Newly wed, having a baby..."

"It's all happening so fast, but we love it. Ephram and I both."

"I couldn't be happier for you two. It's nice to catch-up, and we definitely will. But let's talk about why you're really here. The big old 'Boy or Girl' test."

"Eeeek!" Amy squealed. The news that she was about to receive was the one that she had been waiting for... possible her whole life.

**A/N: Pretty weird, huh? Bet you didn't expect Reid to pop in.. or maybe you did, idk. Don't worry, I'm NOT planning any Madison appearances. (I hated her lol) But it's official, next week you'll find out what Amy is having. A boy or a girl? Or both? o I already know what it's gonna be.. but review and try to guess! If you're right, I'll put your user name in the next chapter. Just a little game... I hope you're enjoying this story! Please R&R!!**


	25. Boy, Girl, Both?

"I can't believe this."

"Well, it's true. But this wasn't exactly unexpected...right?" Reid replied.

"No, not at all. I mean, there was a 50/50 chance, but you never know what it's gonna feel like until it happens." Ephram piped in... smiling at his wife.

"Reid, thank you so much. We're so happy. And it was so so great to see you again."

"Anytime. I'm always here for you guys. Keep in touch?"

"Definitely. Uncle Reid will have to visit very soon." Amy replied, while placing a hand on her stomach. After they said their good-byes to Reid and drove home, they did nothing but smile at each other. It was all starting to feel real, instead of some fantasy.

Amy leaned back onto Ephram on the couch and closed her eyes gently. "I love you, Amy." he whispered.

"I love you too." she replied, while smiling. She looked down at her small bump through her shirt. "And I love you, Julia Kaylee Brown."


	26. Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, so this is officially the VERY LAST chapter of this fanfiction….Just so you're not confused, it takes place 3 years in the future. So little Kaylee is already 3 and, well, you'll see…. Enjoy:) **

"Hey, Kay, do you want to wear the pink dress of the blue dress today?" Amy shouted across the living room to her three-year-old daughter.

"Seven!"

"No honey, seven isn't an option."

"Seven!"

"Okay, well how about the pink one?"

"Seven!" Little Julia, who goes by Kaylee, went back to tearing the heads off of her Barbie dolls.

"Seven?" Hannah whispered to Amy. "What's with that?"

"Oh, she's going through another phase. Two weeks ago, she wanted to be an artist, like the lady on the T.V., she said, so she painted all over the walls."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, and last week, she had this fad of clinging on to Ephram's leg so he couldn't go to work… and now it's continuously repeating the number 'seven.'"

"Oh okay. Strange… but okay." Hannah laughed and continued to help Amy fold laundry. "Well, it looks like we're almost done here." Hannah looked around their house. "The boys should be back from the game soon."

"Yeah." She looked at her watch, then back at Hannah. "Thanks so much for helping me clean the house. It gets hard having to do that alone while making sure Kaylee stays out of trouble."

"Anytime." She smiled. "And just for the record, you make a great mom."

"Thanks… and you will too." She squealed while looking down at her friend's stomach, which was now huge.

"Yeah…we're so excited. Bright and I spent all night picking out a name."

"Uhh… you're killing me. When are you going to tell me and Ephram the sex of the baby?"

"Today, don't worry." She smiled while standing up.

"Good." She stood up too and walked over to her daughter. "Kaylee, daddy's car just pulled up in the driveway…"

"Yay! Daddy! Seven!" Amy chuckled while picking her up and giving her a kiss in her honey-brown hair.

"Hey, hey, hey, the boys are back! And guess what… our team won!" Bright charged through the door, making quite an entrance.

"Oh, that's great!" Hannah walked over and gave him a kiss. "You make such a great coach; I knew you guys would win."

"Thanks. It was close, but my boys kicked butt in the last few minutes of the game."

"Uncle Bwight!" Kaylee ran across the room and jumped right into his arms.

"Yo midget! Wow, you're getting big." He lifted her up to eye level. "You know what… you should play football. You would be an awesome player if I coached you. No one would even care that you're a girl."

"Mommy said that football is for smelly guys that make aminal noises…like you." Hannah and Amy laughed in the background.

"Is that so?" he gave Kaylee a curious look. "Well, I happen to think that your mommy's wrong."

"Daddy said it too."

"Well… a big thanks to Ephram." He gently put the little girl down and looked over at Hannah.

"Are we ready to tell them, babe?"

"Hold on… where's Ephram?"

"I'm right here." Ephram walked in, carrying some bags that he quickly had to put down when his daughter jumped onto him. "Woah, hey kiddo." He kissed her head. "I missed you."

"Seven." She whispered into his ear.

"Uh…eight?" he played along and laughed. "So are you guys ready to tell us what?" He put down Kaylee, who immediately ran off to watch T.V. "The sex of the baby!?" He perked up… as did Amy.

"Yep." Hannah replied. "And we're having…"

"A boy!" Bright finished. Amy's jaw dropped as she ran over to Hannah and gave her a hug.

"Oh my god." Ephram said, while smiling. "Congratulations! Kay, did you hear that? You're gonna have a new baby boy cousin!"

"Boys are yucky!" she made a disgusted face at Ephram.

"Good. You just remember that when you're a teenager." He smirked. "So what's his name going to be?"

"Alex." Hannah replied while looking at her husband.

"Yeah, so I can call him Alexander the Great. How cool is that?"

"Wow, you haven't changed one bit since high school, have you?" Amy shot her brother a look of curiosity.

"Not true. I finally get to have sex with the girl I love."

"Brighton!" Hannah scowled.

"What? I went years without being able to say that word… gotta take advantage of this moment." He smirked.

"Not around my 3-year-old daughter please…" Amy finished while rolling her eyes.

"Please. Every year, kids learn about that stuff earlier and earlier. Pretty soon they'll Sex Ed classes at the local pre-school."

"Well in that case, out daughter's going to be home-school." Ephram glanced at Amy quickly, who was smirking.

"Well, anyway, I'm so happy for you guys." Amy continued. "We need another boy in the family."

"He's gonna be the best football player… EVER." Bright replied, with big gestures.

"Bright? Is there anything else on your mind about this? You're gonna have a son! There must be something more exciting than football about that…" Ephram told him.

"Well duh there is…" he replied and rolled his eyes. "It just hasn't come to me yet." The three of them burst out with laughter. When Kaylee heard, she ran over and started laughing too… even though she had no idea what was going on. After saying bye to everyone, Bright and Hannah left to their own place… which was now across the street from Ephram and Amy's. It was hard to believe that just about ten years ago, Amy was the popular high school student, Bright was the jerky jock, Ephram was the troubled pianist, and Hannah was the shy geek. Now, they were all best friends that have been through everything together. There was no slowing down now…

**A/N: THE END. FOR GOOD. I really really hoped that you all liked my fanfic. I'm gonna take a break and work on my OWN writing that I've come up with. But no worries… I'll continue to be on this site again. I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed my chapters… Murgy31, Silwyna, primesetter31, and Redzy were my regular reviewers plus a few more. So THANKS THANKS THANKS times a billion. I'll miss this fanfic, but I'm also really proud of it. Love everyone! Bye!**


End file.
